True Love
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What if Steph and Gia were in love and ran away together? *Contains minor triggers


*What if Steph and Gia were in the closet and in love with eachother?

Stephanie: It was a warm June night on the streets of San Fransico when it first happened Gia and I were walking home from the Uncle Jessies club.

"We should have a sleep over this weekend" Gia said

"Totally, that would be cool, we can stay up and watch Sabrina The Teenage Witch" I said

"You know I kind of envy her for having the perfect Boyfriend" Gia said eyeing me at the street corner.

"Eh, Relationships are overrated anyways, besides I'll never be with the person I'm crushing on" I said looking at the ground

"Never?" she asked softly, I look up into her eyes and I just knew she had fallen for me too but same sex relationships are viewed as so wrong.

Our faces grew closer together as our lips met pressing together like an electric charge I had kissed a few guys before but it never felt like this

It was like a switch flipped and all of a sudden I realized I had never been attracted to guys, This is what attraction felt like, a kiss so passionate it could of brought rain to this California drought

We broke apart "Why did that feel so right?" I asked

"Because it was" She said wrapping her arms around my lower back.

"Gia/Stephanie, will you go steady with me?" We both asked eachother at the same time.

"Yes" we respoded simotaniously, kissing even deeper

"I just don't know how this is going to work though, being Gay or even Bi isn't accepted in society were going to get shunned, by school, even our parents" I said

"Hey, We'll figure it out somehow don't worry Steph, It's gonna be okay somehow" She responded.

"Well I guess this is where we go home our seperate ways" I said, this was the street corner we had to go in different directions, she lived a like 6 blocks away from me

"Yeah see you tomorrow Tanner" She said winking at me

I got home and climbed into bed, thinking about all the good stuff I have in my life and how happy I am to be with Gia even if we have to sneak around, I love her and I never thought I could be with her but she's right we'll figure it out.

I woke up this morning and got dressed for school, I went downstairs to eat breakfast and Gia knocked at the door, I saw she was in tears, I pulled her around the door

"What's wrong Gia?" I said hugging her tightly

"Steph, We need to get out of here, I told my mom I'm attracted to girls last night and she freaked out and told me to get out of the house, I spent the night on the street" Gia said looking into my eyes

"Oh god, Are you okay? you should of come here I would of gotten you in the house somehow, at least you would of been safe.. What if my dad freaks when I tell him? Does this mean we have to break up?" I ask crying now too.

"I'm in love with you Stephanie Judith Tanner, no way I'm letting you go" She said

"I'm in love with you too Gia" I said, we kissed again

She looked deep into my eyes as our lips parted.

"Let's just get out of here please, I just want to be with you, I'm running away, come with me please!" She begged me

I thought for a minute, My dad and the rest of the family was going to be worried sick about me, but then again he might just kick me out and disown me anyways if he finds out I'm gay, that Gia and I are in love I can't bear that kind of rejection

My mom died in a car crash and now my family is going to disown me and stop loving me too, Gia's right we have to run away we've gotta get out of here.

"I'm coming with you, no way I'm going to let you run off on your own, But I need to get some extra clothes, Hold on a few minutes" I said

I came back down with my backpack full of extra clothes, of couse a hairbrush, a little makeup, deoderant and a toothbrush/toothpaste

I left a note under my pillow saying that I had run away so they didn't think I got kidnapped or anything like that

I run into DJ at the bottom of the staircase.

"Woah Steph slow down, are you okay? You've been crying, What's wrong? talk to me" She said wiping the tears from my face her big sister instincts kicked in

"I love you DJ please don't ever forget that" I say wrapping her in a hug, I kissed her goodbye on the cheek, I had already said my goodbyes to Michelle

"I love you too Steph" I cut her off

"I'm sorry I'm late gotta run DJ" I said.

"Let's get out of here, We need to get as far away from here as possible quickly, our parents are going to get a call saying were out of school in like 4 hours" I said

"Were gonna need to hitchhike unless you've got money for a bus" She said

"No I don't, besides if we take the bus they'll be searching it for us in no time" I said.

"I guess we should go down to Haight Ashbury and hitch a ride, Were do you want to hitch to?" I say, it's not too far off and thats the best place to hitch a safe ride

"LA they'll never look for us there and Yeah good Idea" She said taking my hand and we were off I liked the sound of LA.

That's how we ended up in a truck to LA, The guy was nice, he gave us bathroom breaks and bought us water

But things had gotten bad quickly, We had landed in the enfamous Skid Row because that was the only place they seemed to have resources for homeless people

We had our own tent, there were drugs and a lot of crimes going on, people dying and getting attacked in the streets, we had to carry pepper spray and got to shower/eat at the womens center.

It was rough, people stopped and staired at us sometimes whispering rude things like "Dyke" it was awful but at least we were together, No one had thought to look for us here

Or maybe her mom had told my dad and had somehow figured out we had run off to be together and he didn't care that I was gone, I just don't know.

There were some good thing's too though, like Gia and I managed to sneak into the same shower together

And we got to sleep in the same sleeping bag together I like cuddling with her it's so relaxing and makes me feel safe out here in the middle of danger

We had gotten best friend necklaces and matching gemstone heart rings

We had eachother and that was all that mattered, or so it seemed, I missed my family, DJ and Michelle, of course my dad, aunt Becky, Jesse and Joey but this was my life now.

It was bedtime now, Gia and I cuddled up together

"Goodnight babe, I love you" I say

"I love you too baby, goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the roaches bite!" She teases

I laugh falling asleep to the sound of her heart thumping in my ear.

I woke up in the middle of the night to screaming and gun shots, Gia and I grabbed ahold of eachother in fear, I looked into her eyes she was shaking

"Hey, I'm right here it's gonna be ok Gia" I say softly

"I love you Steph" She says kissing me

"I love you too" I say resting my head against hers

We heard sirens in the distance, The noise dies down in a few minutes and we drift back to sleep.

When we got up in the morning someone at the womens center had told us about this place called "My Friends Place" in Hollywood, we managed to sneak on the subway up there hoping that they could help us find housing

But because we were under 18, there wasn't anything for homeless runaways especially those who were LGBT

They were able to point in the direction of the midnight mission though, supposidly we could sleep in the courtyard there, which was safter than what we were doing, it was at least fenced in.

We sang for money out on the corner of Hollywood and Vine to get money for the subway back, we didn't feel right about hopping the subway back

We went there to sleep for the night but when we went to leave in the morning things went south the second we exited the gates

"Hey look what we have here, two teenage dykes!" These two guys barked at us, I got infront of Gia

"We prefer the term people! Just because we're in love doesn't make us any less human than you!" I yell.

"Yeah we weren't causing you any harm so please just leave us alone, we don't want any trouble" Gia says

"You two are going to HELL, You don't deserve to live" The bigger guy attacked me I tried to get him off me but he was beating me up

"Gia run!" I yelled

"Help somebody help! Call 911!" Is the last thing I hear her say before feeling a gun whack against my forhead everything goes blank.

I woke up in the er, According to my ID bracelet I was back in San Fransico, had they air-lifted me? Gia where's Gia? Oh god no please don't tell me she died!

"Calm down, Your at San Fransico Memorial, Oh and your friends in the next room over, She saved your life you know, The doctor will be in to talk to you momentarily" The nurse says

A few minutes later a doctor came in.

"Good Evening Miss. Tanner, Your at San Fransico Memorial, You were air lifted here due to a heart condition, Pretty sevre PVC's meaning your heart beats irregular, You'll need to follow up with a cardiologist, You were in a coma for 3 days They weren't set up to deal with it in LA, You've got multiple lacerations on your stomach, and a gash on your forhead, your lip is split as well, and you have brain swelling"

I look at my body it's all bruised up, Oh god how did I end up like this.

"Oh and by the way your friend got lifted with you because evidently your pulse skyrocketed when they tried to seperate you two, strange, at any rate your family will be in to see you soon, you should be ready to go home tonight" He says before leaving

Oh god how am I going to explain this to my family? Now I have to tell them that I'm a lesbian and about me and Gia, I guess running away was only a temporairy solution.

My dad walks in the door "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, you had us worried sick!" He says as he comes over to hug me

"I'm sorry dad, I just didn't know what else to do" I say crying, I see DJ out of the corner of my eye

"Hey, Um is there any way can I talk to DJ alone, Please Dad? Just for a few minutes I really need my sister" I say trying to not give out too much info but I felt the closest and the most comfortable telling her first, besides I'm gonna need support when I tell the rest of the family.

"You and I need to talk first, your in big trouble Stephanie" He says letting go of me

"Please dad, It's serious" I see DJ sit on the corner of my bed

"Maybe you should listen to her dad, whatever she needs to tell me is obviously important" She says making eye contact with me, she looks upset with me but also shows compassion.

"Okay you two fine, you have 5 minutes, thats it" He says walking out of the room

DJ sits down next to me and hugs me

"Please Steph don't ever scare us like that again, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost my little sister, I love you so much" She says

"I love you too DJ I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you before I told dad" I say.

"What is it Steph?" She says softly taking my hand and rubbing it gently

"I ran away because I'm gay, I'm a lesbian Dj and I'm in love with Gia the two of us decided to go steady the night before I left and when Gia went home and told her mom she liked girls her mom flipped and kicked her out of the house, she showed up at our house the next morning in tears told me what her mom did and begged me to run away with her, I couldn't just let her run off on her own I felt like I needed to protect her and I was so scared that dad and all of the family was going to react the way her mom did, I figured it would be best and easier on everyone, I was so afraid you guys would stop loving me, I got beat up because some guys saw us and thought we didn't deserve to live, the doctor told me Gia saved my life" I say crying.

DJ cupped me face in her hands, her eyes welled with tears "Hey, Steph I'm not going to stop being your sister just because your into girls, I don't think any differently of you and I certianly don't love you any less. It's okay I understand why you ran away now and honestly if I had been in your shoes I might of done the same thing. Dad's not going to respond like Gia's mom did, no one in this family is we all love you no matter what Steph, you have to know that. I just wish you had told me what was going on, I would of had Gia crash at Steve's he's cool about that stuff.. Please don't ever run away again. I almost lost you" She says, She kisses my cheek and hugs me protectively.

"Thank you so much for being supportive and for not hating me over the best big sister ever, I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm not gonna run away again, I missed you too much" I say kissing her back on the cheek.

"I missed you too" She says smiling, stroking my hair I wiped the tears off her face

"Hey, 5 minutes is up!" Dad comes in and yells

"Dad, please try to listen to what Steph has to say instead of getting upset, I'm not saying it was ok for her to run away but she actually has really serious explanation" DJ says holding my hand.

"Well go ahead Stephanie, The floors all yours" He says eying me

"Dad, I'm gay, your the father of a lesbian. Look Gia and I are in a relationship and were in love, she told her mom she liked girls and got kicked out of the house, She begged me to run off with her and I couldn't let her go by herself so I went with her, and I was scared I didn't know if you guys were even going to still love me let alone let me stay in the house" I say,

"First off, we all love you no matter what, I would never kick you out of the house, There's nothing wrong with being a Lesbian it's not a big deal to me at least, And while I don't approve of your running away I do have to give you credit, that showed incredible loyalty and dedication, I'm sorry that Gia's mom kicked her out of the house but you should of told me what was going on we could of figured out something I certianly wouldn't of let her sleep on the street, it's not safe, I do have to ground you for a few weeks I was going to make it a month but considering what you just told me I'm lowering it, Just don't do that again. I love you and I was so distraught that you just ran away like that" He says hugging me

"I love you too dad. I'm sorry, I should of just told you, I'm not going to run away again" I say somehow I know it's all going to be okay.


End file.
